The present invention relates generally to electrical power storage systems, and more particularly, to methods and systems for making lithium-ion batteries.
Traditional lithium ion batteries lack sufficient energy density (Watt-hours/kilogram) for many electrical systems. By way of example, the insufficient energy density of traditional lithium-ion batteries limits the electric vehicle driving range between recharges. Electric vehicles are a major step in moving transportation systems of a modem, energy based economy away from greenhouse gas emitting fossil fuel engines.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an electrical energy storage solution with a greater energy density than traditional lithium-ion batteries.